My Heart Beats For You
by ErraticHeartbeat
Summary: Jacob is in love with Renesmee but unfortunately she sees him as a brother. She realizes her true feelings for Jacob when she starts dating Jeremy, who ends up being the opposite of what she thought he was.


My Heart Beats For You – Chapter 1

[Jacob's Point of View]

I've been in love with Renesmee ever since her chocolate brown eyes opened when she was born. At that moment, I had imprinted. Everything around me was spinning and I fell to the floor. Who knew love could hit you that hard! All I know is Renesmee Cullen is my soul mate. I have been by her side ever since that day, I've been her best friend. I will always be there for her no matter what. I just hope one day she feels the same way I feel about her. The way I feel about her can't even be explained. She's like a drug to me. A drug I'll be addicted to forever.

[Renesmee's Point of View]

Today is my seventh birthday. Today is the day I stop aging. Today is the day that I get stuck in a 17 year old's body. I'm extremely excited because once I woke up today and looked in the mirror, I was stunned. I am absolutely gorgeous and there's no denying that. That's why I'm hoping when I go to this new school, I'll meet a cute guy. Oh my gosh! I can't believe this day is already here. I'm going to shop until I die. I need new shoes, skinny jeans, shirts, hoodies, skirts, hair dye, make up, basically the whole mall! That would make me extremely happy if that were actually possible. Sigh. Oh well. At least I'll get lots of stuff today! I bet Alice already got me a bunch of cute outfits. She has amazing taste in clothes. That reminds me, I have to start getting ready for my party. I get my blood red dress with millions of sparkles on it, black high heels, and black fish nets on. Then for my make up, I put black eye liner all around my eye and put red eyeshadow on my eyelid and above it. Then I put red lipstick on. For my hair, I just scrunch it a little bit because it's naturally curly. I look in the mirror to check myself over. Hmmm, I look perfect! Time to go downstairs and meet my guests and lovely presents. Awaiting me downstairs is my mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob. As soon as I see Jacob I jump into his arms and scream, "BEST FRIEND!" Jacob Black is seriously amazing. He's been my best friend ever since I was born. I don't know what I would do without him. He's always there for me and always protects me. He's like my brother. I love him with all my heart.

"Happy birthday gorgeous," He smiles and hands me a present.

"Why thank you. Can I open it now?" I ask, jumping up and down.

"Of course. I hope you like it," He responds.

I open the red little box and inside of it is a necklace with a wolf and heart on it's body. It was absolutely gorgeous. Diamonds were surrounded all over the necklace. A huge smile was plastered on my face.

"Thank you so much Jake! It's beautiful," I kiss him on the cheek. "Can you put it on for me?" I smile.

I hand him the necklace as he puts it around my neck. My birthday can't possibly get any better, can it?

"It looks lovely on you dear," My mom says. "Are you ready to open the rest of your gifts?" She smiles widely.

I scrunch my nose up and smile like a dork, "Yes!"

The next present is from Carlisle and Esme which is an Xbox live. Let me just tell you that I have been waiting WAY too long for this Xbox live. Hopefully I get some good games for this. Present number three, which is from Rosalie and Emmett, is Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"YES!" I scream. "Thank youuu! I've been wanting this game for like ever. All my friends have it and I've been craving it," I laugh.

"I'm totally gonna kick your ass," Jacob chuckles.

I glare at him, "Over my dead body."

The conversation ends at that. Present number four, which is from Alice and Jasper, are a bunch of cute skinny jeans and girly tops. My eyes open wide when I see a pair of checkered skinny jeans and red and black plaid skinny jeans.

"Where did you find these?" I squeeze Alice tightly.

"Online," She smiles. "I knew you've been wanting jeans like that so I searched for weeks to find them."

Present number five, which is from Charlie, is pepper spray. I look at him oddly while scrunching my eyes together.

"Uhm, thank you?" I say.

"It's for any guy who tries to make a move on you. I'm the chief of police. I have to protect you," He smiles.

Everyone bursts into laughter. Best present ever. I giggle to myself.

Last but not least, my mom and dad's present.

"Where's my present?" I ask my mom and dad.

"Here," My dad says. "Follow me."

I follow him outside to see a brand new red corvette with a huge white bow on it.

I scream. "THANK YOU!"

I get inside the car and squeal. Tomorrow is going to be kick ass when I drive into school with this amazing car and screamo music blasting. Fuck yes! I can't wait.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the chapter being so short. I just wanted to give everyone a taste of my new story. :D I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story. It will get more interesting, trust me. :) Next chapter will also be much longer! :)<p> 


End file.
